


Nient'altro che noi

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, POV Stiles, Song fic, Top Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Semplicemente la risposta di Stiles a "meravigliosa Creatura"





	Nient'altro che noi

NIENT'ALTRO CHE NOI

 

Potrei stare ore e ore qui   
ad accarezzare   
la tua bocca ed i tuoi zigomi   
senza mai parlare,   
senz'ascoltare altro nient'altro che   
il tuo respiro crescere,   
senza sentire altro che noi   
nient'altro che noi. 

 

É impossibile come tu sia riuscito a fermare il mio mondo, la mia iperattività arrestata con la tua presenza. Ricordo i primi mesi in cui i tuoi sguardi mi gelavano per la paura, non ti conoscevo all'epoca, ancora non ti capivo. Ma non sei riuscito ad ingannarmi per molto.  
Non mi ci è voluto tanto tempo per comprendere che la paura più grande la provavi tu. Paura di fidarti, paura di vivere, più grande la paura di poterti innamorare di nuovo.  
Guardaci ora, una manciata di anni ed il nostro mondo è completamente cambiato.  
Nel nostro letto passo leggere le mie dita sul tuo viso, mentre il timido sole comincia ad avanzare nella nostra camera. Mi stupisco che la vita mi abbia riservato una tale fortuna, io solo posso bearmi di tale confidenza con il tuo corpo, minuti ed ore potrei rimanere fermo a contemplarti, ma non sono poi così immobile, nel mio petto il cuore comincia i suoi sussulti mentre tu assecondi i movimenti della mia mano piano piano svegliandoti.  
\- Torna da me - Ti sussurro leggero all'orecchio incapace di resistere senza potermi specchiare nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi.  
Incapace di attendere oltre, incapace di strati lontano e più ancora incapace di resistere dal sentirmi ancora tuo. Ancora una volta, ancora insieme, ancora una vita.

 

Potrei star fermo immobile   
solo con te addosso   
a guardare le tue palpebre   
chiudersi ad ogni passo   
della mia mano lenta che scivola   
sulla tua pelle umida   
senza sentire altro che noi   
nient'altro che noi. 

 

Amarti mi toglie il respiro, vortico in una spirale incapace di innalzarmi, impossibilitata ad inabissarmi.  
Sono tra paradiso ed inferno, sospeso immobile, sentendo ogni vibrazione che il mio corpo canta ad ogni tuo gesto. Le tue mani premono e pretendono ogni cosa riescono a toccare. Nelle mie orecchie solo i tuoi respiri rapidi e le preghiere di lasciarmi andare, di essere ancora tuo. E il mio corpo cede perché ti appartiene, la mia pena e la mia cura.  
Il mio personale labirinto, non mi da scampo dalle mille sensazioni che provo, anche questa volta credo che non potrei reggere oltre. Sei ovunque, nel mio corpo, nella mia testa, nel mio cuore e riesco solo a pensare che sia troppo, davvero troppo per il povero e fragile Stiles.  
Mi stringi forte, una tua mano sul mio petto all'altezza del cuore, l'altra stretta intorno al mio pene. Il tuo petto che mi sorregge mentre sei stretto a me, mi stringi sempre così forte, hai ancora paura che io possa scappare, come se io potessi o volessi. Sono la tua ancora e tu sei diventato la mia.  
Il piacere ci ha travolto come sempre, ancora una volta, ancora una vita.  
Accarezzo ancora il tuo volto, perché non posso resistere, il tuo sguardo di smeraldo luccica ancora di lussuria e nel mio petto qualcosa si agita, il mio richiamo che risponde al tuo sorriso.  
Ti bacio lentamente, assaporando ogni punto della tua bocca, la tua lingua insegue la mia e la mia mano scivola tra i nostri corpi velati di sudore, il tuo petto, i tuoi addominali, accarezzo leggero la tua peluria che solletica i miei polpastrelli, poi avvolgo con la mano la tua asta e senza staccare le labbra dalla tua pelle discendo lungo il tuo corpo fino a quando i nostri sapori non mi esplodono in bocca mentre un gemito osceno sfugge alla tua gola. Siamo di nuovo uniti perché siamo una sola anima ormai divisa in due corpi che cercano di fondersi nuovamente.

 

Non c'è niente al mondo   
che valga un secondo   
vissuto accanto a te, che valga un gesto tuo,   
o un tuo movimento,   
perché niente al mondo   
mi ha mai dato tanto   
da emozionarmi come quando siamo noi,   
nient'altro che noi. 

 

Non è sempre stato facile tra noi, i primi tempi in cui la nostra relazione prendeva piede, quanti scontri , quante incomprensioni. La paura di entrambi era più forte del nostro desiderio, del nostro bisogno.  
Non ci sono mancate di certo le litigate, ma io sapevo che era giusto tenerti testa, non lasciare che tu rifiutassi ciò che siamo. Lo vedevo nei tuoi occhi quanto eri spaventato. Incredulo di poter provare un attrazione per me, incapace di permetterti di amare nuovamente.  
Il nostro primo bacio, come scordarlo...  
l'ennesima litigata, l'ennesimo muro.  
-Stiles, piantala di dire idiozie – la tua voce che scattava tra i denti.  
-NO. Non puoi dirmi di stare zitto! Io non avrò i super sensi da lupo ma non sono stupido - stringevo i pugni, incapace di arrendermi, incapace di rassegnarmi.  
-Ti stai immaginando cose che non esistono, vattene -  
-Non mi conosci così bene se pensi che cederò così facilmente -  
In un secondo eri davanti a me, gli occhi blu e la sfida nel tuo sguardo mentre mi stringevi le braccia e mi facevi scontrare contro la porta del tuo loft.  
In un moto di sfida hai premuto le tue labbra sulle mie, solo un paio di secondi.  
-Visto? Niente. Non sei niente per me. Ora vattene – mentre lasciavi le mie braccia e mi davi le spalle.  
-Stai mentendo. E non inganni nessuno dei due. - Solo un paio di secondi ma erano bastati a darmi il coraggio che mi serviva per lottare per avere un noi.  
Molto ci è voluto perché ti abbandonassi e vivessi finalmente ciò che provavi.  
Poi il primo vero bacio di passione. Ohh ancora sento tremare le ginocchia, la rabbia dopo il litigio con Scott, la paura che sarei rimasto solo, ero sull'orlo di un nuovo attacco di panico e solo le tue labbra mi hanno salvato. Un bacio meraviglioso, lento e caldo, un bacio che sapeva di casa e di pace.  
E poi mille altri piccoli gesti che chiunque sottovaluterebbe, ma sono dichiarazioni se sei tu a compierli.  
È stato un assedio conquistarti, una vittoria averti. Una battaglia che valeva la pena di essere combattuta.  
Ricordo la prima volta che hai stretto la mia mano, dopo una battaglia ti sei avvicinato e per un intero minuto hai intrecciato le tue dita alle mie, non mi guardavi negli occhi mentre stavo riprendendo fiato dopo lo scontro ma eri li con me, e volevi che io ti sentissi.

 

Potrei perdermi guardandoti   
mentre stai dormendo,   
col tuo corpo che muovendosi   
sembra stia cercando   
anche nel sonno di avvicinarsi a me,   
quasi fosse impossibile   
per te sentire altro che noi,   
nient'altro che noi. 

 

Ricordo il tuo viso quando con tutta la mia sicurezza ti ho confessato di volermi trasformare. La paura di nuovo padrona dei tuoi occhi e poi il tuo categorico no. Sembrava di tornare alle nostre vecchie battaglie, cercavi di ignorarmi, mantenevi le distanze, non eri intenzionato a cedere di un passo.  
Solo la notte eri incapace di controllarti, nel sonno ti facevi più vicino, costretto tuo malgrado a tenermi stretto a te, perché incapace di non sentire il mio odore sulla tua pelle il mattino dopo, incapace di non sentire il mio cuore accarezzare il palmo della tua mano che come ogni notte si posava sul mio petto.  
Non è stato facile convincerti, nella tua mente marchiato a fuoco e sangue il nome di “Paige” urlava un dolore mai perdonato. I mesi trascorrevano e la mia sembrava una battaglia infinita, non riuscivo a farti capire che essere lupo significava essere più unito a te perché sarei stato uguale a te, non avrei solo fatto parte del tuo mondo ma vi avrei appartenuto anch'io. Scott al mio fianco era pronto ad assecondare la mia richiesta pur di farsi perdonare il vecchio scontro, si sarebbe scontrato con le tue ire pur di potermi richiamare Fratello. Ma Scott non è stato necessario, ancora non so come sia successo ma come Scott ha raggiunto il suo vero Alpha tu sei tornato ad esserlo. Quando hai trovato il mio biglietto con scritto...  
“ E' una mia decisione, lo faccio per noi. Ricorda solo che ti amo”  
qualcosa in te è scattato, infondo io ho sempre creduto che tu fossi nato solo per essere un Alpha,  
lo stupore mentre mi immergevo nel cremisi furente dei tuoi occhi quando ti sei precipitato nella stanza bloccando Scott con una presa ferrea.  
Quella notte hai ceduto, con le lacrime che ti segnavano le guance le tue zanne sono entrate nella mia carne, è stato un dolore lacerante, il mio urlo deve averti ferito più nel cuore che nelle orecchie. Le tue mani non mi hanno lasciato un momento, stretto nel tuo abbraccio e guidato dalla tua voce sono tornato da te. Una nuova vita, una nuova forza dominava il mio corpo, ero più vivo che mai e più innamorato di sempre. Ero il tuo compagno, ero il tuo beta, ero la tua famiglia.

 

Non c'è niente al mondo   
che valga un secondo   
vissuto accanto a te, che valga un gesto tuo,   
o un tuo movimento,   
perché niente al mondo   
mi ha mai dato tanto   
da emozionarmi come quando siamo noi,   
nient'altro che noi.   
Non c'è niente al mondo   
che valga un secondo   
vissuto accanto a te, che valga un gesto tuo,   
o un tuo movimento,   
perché niente al mondo   
mi ha mai dato tanto   
da emozionarmi come quando siamo noi,   
nient'altro che noi.

 

Dopo la mia trasformazione tutto e niente è cambiato.  
Se possibile ci siamo legati ancor di più. Nonostante il mio aumento di forza ti ostini a volermi proteggere, credo che anche tra molti anni una parte di te mi vedrà sempre come un ragazzino umano e fragile.  
La conferma che la mia scelta si sia rivelata più che giusta la abbiamo avuta due anni fa. Una starna congiunzione di stelle, una luna rara ed inattesa ci ha portato il regalo di una vita.  
Inizialmente eravamo increduli e non poco. Mille ricerche per capire come fosse possibile. La conferma di Deaton, i pochi riferimenti trovati, il mio ventre che di settimana in settimana non faceva che crescere.  
Io potevo darti un figlio e il mio cuore sembrava volesse esplodermi nel petto.  
I tuoi nove mesi sono stati un altalena di emozioni contrastanti, ad ogni mio lamento eri li con lo sguardo impietrito dalla possibilità che io stessi male, la notte la tua mano accarezzava la pelle tesa della mia pancia ed il tuo orecchio ascoltava la musica del battito cardiaco di nostro figlio.  
Non ho mai visto il tuo viso più luminoso come nel giorno in cui è nato Dominik, quando Deaton lo ha messo tra le tue braccia era indescrivibile la gioia che correva sul tuo viso.  
Sapevamo che il suo arrivo avrebbe stravolto le nostre vite, se prima la discussione verteva sul nome da dargli e su quale cognome dovesse portare, non so perché ti fossi fissato con il dargli obbligatoriamente un nome polacco solo perché per me era ovvio che dovesse portare il tuo cognome, fortunatamente nella tua lista Dominik mi colpì subito e continuare a ripeterlo lo faceva sembrare più reale... Dominik Hale....Dominik Hale.. e quante volte ancora lo ho ripetuto mentre il nostro bambino dalla forza lupesca rivoltava la nostra vita e più ancora la nostra casa.  
Oggi non c'è scelta che io rimpianga, battaglia che non riaffronterei o scontro in cui non mi getterei a testa bassa per riavere la vita che abbiamo.  
Il tuo amore mi avvolge ogni giorno e ad ogni tuo gesto mi sento legato a te. Mi hai dimostrato che non potrò mai più sentirmi solo,  
che non sarò mai solo,  
siamo una famiglia ,  
siamo uniti,  
siamo noi,  
nient'altro che noi.

 

Note autrice:( PUBBLICATE IN ORIGINE IN EFP)  
ecco un nuovo “qualcosa” uscito dalla mia testolina.  
Per dovere di cronaca il nome Dominik lo ho trovato veramente nella lista di nomi polacchi, anche se le sue origini sono notoriamente italiane ed in questo caso sono una variante tedesca.  
Tuuuuto questo lo dedico con affetto a oOBlackRavenOo che non solo ha letto e recensito la song precedente ma sta anche a sentire le mie cialtronate quando chiacchieriamo.  
Tesoro questa è per te.  
Se volete lasciare un commentino ne sarei felice detto questo un bacio e alla prossima.  
NAKIA


End file.
